


Fëanor Is An Overprotective Grandfather

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Fëanor had been protective of his sons, that was nothing compared to how he is with grandchildren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fëanor Is An Overprotective Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever lovely KittyKatKanie on deviantArt, who is the creator of Hiiragi (who I gleefully borrowed for this story). Celebril is my little OC. They currently run around Valinor together in our non-serious stories and fic, causing chaos.

“Hey, kid!” Angrod said. “You know your shirt is untucked, right?”

Hiiragi looked down and started to fix his shirt, before Angrod continued, “You look kind of silly like that.” Hiiragi started to frown at this, causing Celebril to glare at Angrod.

“Be quiet,” she snapped.

“Oh dear Eru, you really are your mother’s kid, aren’t you?” Angrod sighed. “All I’m saying is that as a prince of the Noldor, he really needs to-”

Celebril took this opportunity to jab a fork into his leg. “I said be quiet!”

As Angrod was trying to keep from cursing at the small demon grandchild of his Uncle, and Hiiragi was sitting on his chair still frowning, Finarfin appeared.

“Angrod! Are you alright?” Finarfin said, rushing forward to his son and ignoring the small children. Ignoring the fork welding Celebril would have been risky, except she was now cuddling Hiiragi, something made all the more difficult by the fact that she was smaller than him. Somehow, she managed to do that and still glare at Angrod every so often.

“Fine, that thing just stabbed me with a fork,” Angrod grumbled. It would be his luck that this would be the moment Fëanor appeared in search of his grandchildren.

He looked at the scene, and then looked at Finarfin. “Explain,” he snapped.

“Your granddaughter apparently stabbed Angrod with a fork,” Finarfin said.

“What did your son do?” Fëanor said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out some money, which he then handed to Celebril, “The two of you go get ice cream, while I educate these two.”

Celebril and Hiiragi ran in the direction of the shop, while Fëanor turned back to his brother. “I repeat, what did he do?”

“I’m sure he did nothing,” Finarfin said.

Fëanor lost his temper at this. “What are you implying about my grandchildren? Let me tell you something right now, if my granddaughter stabbed your son with a fork, it was for a good reason. And if you hurt either of them, Angrod, I will hurt you!”

With that, Fëanor turned on his heel and walked away to gather his two grandchildren, leaving Angrod and Finarfin staring at him in disbelief.


End file.
